robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars/Archive 1
List You say the shortest battle in robot wars was Dantomkia vs. Gravity but if its based on the moment the opponent is immobilised Firestorm flipped and immobilised Sir Chromalot in 4 seconds. CaptainAlex(talk) 12:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I agree; there were a lot of short battles that ended via in-the-arena KO, which you have forgotten about. Ditoir vs Spawn Again springs to mind, and then there's the issue of robots like Dreadnaut and Max Damage who never even moved at all. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yep, this will still require lots of fine tuning ManUCrazy 20:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Are we supposed to subtract replay footage from the time when we're timing a fight? Because I rewatched Spawn Again vs Diotoir, and it's 48 seconds from "activate" to when Refbot reaches 10, and 16 seconds are an instant replay, which comes out to 32. The way I see it, Diotoir was mobile for about 2 seconds before being flipped, then was given 30 to get moving again, but couldn't, for a total of a 32-second match. So, may I go ahead and add this match to the table? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Go ahead. Good to see someone checking more carefully. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::However, I think we should have a limit. 25 is the most we should have, so if another goes in, remove the bottom fight. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Does Killerhurtz vs Cerberus count from Series 3, if so how quick was it, i can't remember? Llamaman201 (talk) 18:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I had been thinking about that one, but the video is not up on Youtube, so we can't check. I'm sure it belongs here. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmVsofiNYY4 Someone can now time it. 'TG (t ' 20:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: It lasted 33 seconds from how i counted it.--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 20:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think Cerberus vs Griffon is even shorter than Firestorm vs Crasha Gnasha, at 11 seconds: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mtc8oeopEd0&feature=sub :::::And All Torque vs Crippler lasted about 28 seconds. ManUCrazy (talk) 22:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ming v Diotoir The Series 4 fight Ming vs Bolt From The Blue vs Diotoir might make the list, but I'm not sure when exactly Ditoir was immobilized. Is Diotoir officially immobile when "cease" is called, or when Sgt. Bash starts flaming it? Because if we go with the latter case, it's 37 seconds. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I think it may be the latter- cease is used as the measure when the house robots don't attack, like Cunning Plan vs Demolisher. ManUCrazy 02:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Refbot In terms of being counted out, do we stop the timer as soon as he begins the count, or after he finishes? Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 05:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I clocked Spawn Again vs Diotoir based on the moment the ref flashed "10," because if Diotoir were to miraculously self-right in the middle of the count, it would be allowed to continue fighting.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 20:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Exactly. Remember Armadrillo? And Supernova? CBFan 20:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sir Chromalot vs. Rohog I counted 30 seconds from "activate" to the Refbot reaching 10. However, you don't see the full count take place, leading me to believe that some footage was cut. How do we get the official time? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 20:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Subtract any replay time, and just count the battle footage. There is no exact times, and I doubt anyone would remember these days. (Mat Irvine remembers Razer, Hypno-Disc, and thats it.) 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Panda Monium vs. Napalm Can someone add this battle to the table please, it was 24 seconds from activate to cease. I would do it, but I'm afraid I may reck the table. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Razor vs Backstabber Was this 20(This page) or 21(Backstabber article) seconds--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 19:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Series 1 Heat A How come the first Shortest battle was Recyclopse vs Scrapper. Shouldn't a battle that didn't go to the judges in Heat A of Series 1 be the first shortest battle, which is then obviously beaten by Recyclopse vs Scrapper? Llamaman201 (talk) 11:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose so, but anything not on the list isn't really worth noting. 'TG (t ''' 11:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Roadblock vs Killertron took 48 seconds so never mind. :P Llamaman201 (talk) 13:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC)